A Wish Made   A Wish Granted?
by Kidara
Summary: Raph makes a wish on a star, But will the wish come true? Or will he have to make it come true? Originally Posted as Some Things Change. But has been changed a great deal. Chapter 3 Up. Finished.
1. A Wish Made

_Disclaimer: TMNT Belongs to those who own it. I am not making any money off this story.  
Authors Note: Previously released under the name Some Things Change. My Apologies to those who were watching that story. I wrote this version right after the first one. And I debated putting it up for a week. I finally decided this version is going more in the line that I wanted. Hope you enjoy it as well. And for those that enjoyed the tickling Mikey scene, I will be re-adding it._

_

* * *

_

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**A Wish Made...A Wish Granted?**

Raphael closed his eyes and leaned back against the slope of the roof. Sighing softly he pondered the last few hours again. There had been the fight with Leo. But since when was that new? They always fought. No matter what.  
_Why? Why must I always feel the need to provoke him? Why does it always seem to come down to knock-down-drag-out fights? Could he even remember a time when they weren't fighting?_

Raph sighed again as he realized the answer to the last question was yes. He leaned back letting memories of long past times drift through his mind. He could see two little turtles dashing hurriedly and silently through the sewers, trying desperately to beat their sensei home, after having ignored their brothers warnings to not go out and explore while splinter was gone. He watched as the two boys played, laughed and pulled pranks together. They had been best friends back then, inseparable. _What had changed?_

He opened his eyes and his gaze was caught by one especially bright star. His eyes widened further when the star suddenly shot across the sky. Not pausing to think he began to speak softly._ I wish it was like old times. I wish I was no longer angry at everything and everyone. I wish I had my best friend back._

He flinched as the star suddenly froze in mid-streak, then it flared brilliantly. A voice, soft and so quiet he wasn't entirely sure he heard it, whispered in a silvery tone.  
_"A wish made...A Wish that can only be granted by yourself."_

Stunned, Raph could only stammer out a few words. "H-how? I d-don't know how"

"_Think back to when your feelings towards your brother changed...Decide If you still blame him...Or if you just blame yourself and take it out on everything around you.".._There was a sudden flare, then the star was simply gone.

Jerking back to reality, Raph had to wonder if he had been dreaming. Shaking his head wearily, he made his way down from the roof and back into the sewers. As he silently entered the lair he listened for the normal sounds of his brothers and sensei sleeping soundly. Quickly hearing them, he made his way to his own room. Sliding onto the bed he quietly slipped into a meditative pose. Something he had not done in ages. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Letting old memories fill him once again.

He once again saw himself and his brothers training happily, then Splinter came in and told them to kneel before him. As they did he went on to tell them he had made the decision to make Leonardo leader. Being the eldest, Leo was the best choice. As he watched this, Ralph realized that was when it had begun to change. Leo had drifted apart as the duties of being leader had started to take affect. Raphael had resented having to listen to his best friend order him about, criticize everything he did. So he had rebelled. And it had escalated to complete hatred. As he watched his memories play out, the fights between them had become even worse. He felt horrible. Raph slowly slid out of the pose and down onto his bed. Curling up he did something he hadn't done in an even longer time. He cried.

An hour later his door slid silently open as Splinter gazed in to check on his son. What greeted the old rat had his eyes widening in disbelief. His son was there, curled in a ball that he hadn't been seen in since he was a baby turtle. There were tear stains on his cheeks. Worried, Splinter took a step closer to wake his son up. He stopped suddenly as he saw the soft, happy smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen his usually hotheaded son so relaxed. Backing out he quietly shut the door and made his way to his own room.

Raph woke up with a start a few hours later. Swinging out of bed he glanced at the clock. 4am. His brothers wouldn't be up for another hour. Yet he couldn't go back to sleep. As he stopped suddenly releasing what had happened last night. Frowning slightly he tried to tell himself to stop being silly. Standing very still he searched for the red hot anger that was always there waiting to be let go. It was gone. His gaze widening suddenly at the strange feeling inside him, he left his room and made a beeline for the training dojo.

Splinter eyed his son warily as he entered. Raph almost never got up on time, yet here he was an hour early? He watched as Raph first stretched, then moved into the exercises. "Morning, My son"

Raph jumped in mid kick."Oh hi sensei, didn't see you there"

"You are up early this morning," The rat watched as his son moved through the vigorous exercises with an almost ease.

"Couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd get a head start"

"Is something troubling you, my son?"

Raph stopped and grinned at his sensei."Not anymore, Master Splinter." He turned as his other brothers strode into the room.

Greeting Don warmly, he tackled Mikey, and proceeded to give him a noogie. Mikey squealed and darted back."Man someone woke up in a good mood"

Raph grinned and made a swat at his younger brother before turning towards Leo. The cold glare his elder brother was giving him made his smile waver and slide off. "Leo, about last night, Im sorry"

Leo ignored him and moved to the side of the room and began moving through his warmup exercises. There was a coldness in the graceful way that he moved.

"Leo..." Raphs voice dropped as his brother once again totally ignored him. Normally Leos attitude would have him seeing red by now. But all he felt was sadness. Turning he made to leave the dojo.

"Where do you think your going? Trainings just begun" Leos usually warm voice dripped with ice.

Raph whirled on his brother, opening his mouth to snap something when Splinters walking stick thudded hard against the floor.

"Raphael has been training for nearly an hour, he has permission to leave." The rat watched in concern as Raphs shoulders sagged slightly and then he was out the door and gone. Turning his gaze back to his other sons, he saw Don and Mikey exchanging worried looks. Leo however was still stiffly and coldly moving through the exercises. Unsure how to handle what had happened, He remained quiet. For now.

Unable to go up to the street as it was day, Raph wondered a ways from the lair and leapt to sit quietly on a ledge. He knew he deserved Leos silence. But it was unnerving. Leo had never completely ignored him like that before. He jumped as his shell cell rang, nearly falling off the ledge. It was Casey. No doubt calling to see when and where he would meet him tonight to make their rounds. He flipped it open.

"Raph here"

"Heyas Raph, its Casey" He rolled his eyes, course it was Casey. "Hey man, Im not going to be going out tonight,"

There was a stunned silence from Caseys end. " There are a few things I need to straighten out here"

Caseys face nodded on the cells screen."Call me when your ready to go at it again" His face vanished and the shell cell went quiet.

But how was he going to straighten it out if Leo wouldn't even talk to him?


	2. Ticklish Fun

_Disclaimer: TMNT Belongs to those who own it. Not Me. I do not make any money off my stories._

* * *

**_A Wish Made...A Wish Granted?  
Chapter 2: Some Things Change_**

Raphael made his way silently to the training dojo. He was up early again. His brothers would be waking soon though. As he entered, he noticed Master Splinter sitting in the corner. Splinter was meditating again so he made his way quietly to the center of the room and began his warmup stretches. His mind wandered as his body moved expertly through the exercises.

Yesterday had been hellish on him. Mikey and Don had both watched him when they thought he wasn't looking. Twin looks of concern marred their faces. Leo had continued his silent treatment. A treatment that would have originally made Raph force a confrontation with him. But the angry red haze that used to cloud his vision was gone. Leaving behind a sadness and uncertainty.

Raph tore himself from his thoughts as his brothers entered the dojo. Watching quietly as they spread out and began their own warmup stretches. He noticed once again as Don and Mikey exchanged worried frowns. Turning away, he missed the grin Mikey threw his way, before glancing back at Don.

Donnie shook his head at Mikey, But it was already to late. He moved from his warmup stretches to his training moves and watched curiously as Mikey slid closer to Raph.

Raph was twirling and slicing with his sai, attacking an enemy only he could see, feinting to one side, he had just raised a leg to kick out at his opponent when he felt something wrap around his ankle and trip him.

Falling to his side with a grunt of surprise, he was back on his feet in a second. His eyes narrowed as Mikey retrieved his nunchucks. He advanced menacingly on his youngest brother, who backed up uncertainty. Schooling his face into a mask of redhot anger that he didn't feel, he lunged at MIkey. Only to be swiftly knocked to the side.

Leo stood between them, his cold gaze piercing as he watched Raph closely. Raph straightened, stunned slightly._ Did his brother really think...?_

Mikey stood back a little ways, his eyes wide. Raph wondered for a minute, then realized the look he had meant to scare Mikey with, had startled his brothers. Growling softly, he moved before either Leo or Mikey could make a move. Ducking below Leos katana, he leapt and tackled Mikey, knocking them both to floor. In an instant he had him pinned and was tickling his foot unmerciful.

Splinter jerked out of his meditation at the shrill scream that came from Mikey. He smiled at the scene before him. Raph sat on his brother, tickling a foot, while Mikey tried his best to squirm away. Glancing at Leo, his smile vanished at the cold look his eldest son gave Raph before moving back to his own training. If they didn't fix things soon, he would have to step in.

Raph eventually stood up, reaching down he helped his brother to his feet. He was totally unsuspecting the attack that came from his side. Though as a ninja he should have seen it coming. His feet were swept out from under him, and once again he found himself on the ground. This time however it was Donnies Bo that had tripped him. As he went down he pulled Mikey down as well. In a moment all three were grabbing what ever feet were near them and tickling.

Splinter grinned as laughter rang through out the dojo. His eyes went to Leo who had straighten and was watching his brothers. He noticed a look of envy in his eldest sons eyes, before said son turned and walked out of the dojo. Sighing softly he made to follow him, deciding a talk was needed. Glancing back at his three other sons, he smiled once again as the tickling evolved to a playful rumble on the mat. Sure they were supposed to be training. But it was so rare of a sight that he didn't have the heart to break up the boys playful fighting. Turning he followed his troubled son out of the dojo and to his room.

* * *

_Authors Note: The next chapter will most likely end this story. And i promise to get to the heart of the problem between Raph and Leo. At this point i couldnt resist a little sibling fun. The next chapter will also be much longer. Thank you for reading._

_Enjoy_


	3. Granted Wishes

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Or Make money off of it._

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
A Wish Made. A Wish Granted?  
**_Chapter 3. Granted Wishes_

Leaving the dojo, Leonardo made his way to his room. _Why was Raph acting so differently these last two days? Was it just a way to get him to lower his defenses so his brother could start another fight?_ As he stepped in his room and started to slide the door shut, a walking stick blocked the entrance.

Splinter stood there gazing at his son sadly. "I think we should talk about what's been going on between you and Raphael, my son."  
Leo straightened his shoulders. "With all due respect, master. I just need some time to think things over.

Splinter searched his eldest sons eyes for a minute.Normally he would have pressed the issue, believing that he could help his son through whatever was going on in his mind. But as he gazed into the troubled depths of Leos eyes, he realized that this was something his son needed to come to terms on his own. Pulling back his walking stick he said quietly. "All right my son, but know that I and your brothers are here. Know that you can come to us." With that he turned and made his way towards the living room. His stories would be starting soon.

Leo watched the old rat move away, before turning towards his own room. Sliding down into a meditative pose on his mat, he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. Meditation usually came easily to him, but this morning his thoughts kept replaying past events. His mind filled with images of all the different times he had argued with Raph. He couldn't remember when they had started. Only that they continued to grow more frequent and more harsh. The last battle had been the worst. He winced as he heard Raphs voice in his head once more.

_You think just because Splinter decided that your leader, that I have to follow you, IM sick and tired of following your orders! Just go back to your Jungle!!_

Did Raph really hate him enough to want him to leave? Should he leave?_ No_. The answer came to his mind instantly. He missed the jungle, but while he had been gone he had missed his family even more. Even Raph. He had been doing his best to ignore his brother lately. If he could do that, then maybe there would be no reason to fight. He was tired of fighting. He actually jumped when a knock sounded on his door.

Frowning, Leo stood and moved towards the door, wondering who would be disturbing him. Opening his door, he almost slammed it shut again as it was Raphael standing there. Instead he growled. "What do you want?"

Raph winced slightly. He had deserved that. "Just to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you though" Leo stared as his brothers shoulders dropped noticeably. Raph looked totally dejected. Something he had not seen from his brother in a very long time. Sighing he moved back away from his door. "Come in"

Raph looked up startled. Deciding to not question the offer he moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed that Leo was watching him warily, almost like he was waiting to be attacked. Without speaking for a moment both lowered themselves to the mat that Leo had been sitting on just a few minutes before.

Leo eyed his brother, noticing how he was picking nervously at the mat beneath him. "What is it you want to say Raph?" He mentally winced as he realized how harsh his voice was.

Raph picked at the mat some more before finding the words to answer." Things have been weird lately Leo. Something happened...At least I think it happened...Maybe It was a dream? I don't know. But whatever it was made me see what's happened here. How we moved from being best friends to enemies."

Leo frowned not totally understanding what his brother was saying, then latching onto the one part he did understand. He whispered softly. "I never wanted to be your enemy."

"I don't want you to leave, you know. I was angry when I said that." Raph looked down at his hands before speaking again in a voice so low Leo had to strain to hear it. "I couldn't stand it if you left us again."

"Why do you hate me though Raph? All we do is fight."He watched as his brother sighed and turned to stare directly at him.

"I don't hate you. Not anymore. I think the star made me see that I resented the leadership taking you away from being my friend when we were little. I just want us to be friends again. But after everything ive said, I doubt its possible."

His brothers words tore at him."Id like to try" His voice soft.  
Raph smiled. "So would I"

Leo paused, his mind going back to something Raph had just said. He raised an eyeridge. "The star made you see?" He watched fascinated as his brother turned a brighter shade of green with red twinged in.

Raph tried to quell the embarrassed feeling he had. The star had been just a dream.. Hadn't it? Stars couldn't really talk after all. And everyone knew that wishes don't come true. He shook his head, suddenly not all that sure about what had happened two days ago. And he decided that he would keep the star to himself for now. Glancing up he realized Leo was still waiting for an answer and was watching him with a strange look mixed between concern and mirth. There was no way he could explain that one to his brother with out being teased endlessly about it.

Raph stood up quickly and reached out a hand. "Wanna go for a run or something?"

Leo grabbed his hand and stood up quickly, realizing his brother had just skirted around the subject. "Can't go up top yet, but a run sounds like a good idea."

A few hours later, Splinter was jerked from his meditation once again by the laughing and hollering of his sons. This time all four were perched in front of the TV. They were playing a video game but that wasn't what caught his attention. Leo and Raph stood behind the couch cheering and egging their two video game warring brothers on. Every so often they would high three each other or bump shoulders. The rat smiled slightly, glad all of his sons were finally getting along.

It was night once again. The four brothers had made their way to the roof tops for a game of ninja tag and were now arguing over teams. It was quickly determined that Raph and Leo would make one team and Donnie and Mikey the other. They set off, leaping from roof top to roof top, sometimes offering one another a boost or catching the other in midair and tossing him on towards the other side of the roofs.

Leo had just caught sight of Mikey when he noticed Raph was no longer with him. Glancing back he saw his brother standing very still staring at the sky. Following his gaze he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just a few stars that were bright enough to shine through the smog that blanketed the city.

Raphael was searching for a hint of the star he had seen before. Smiling at his own silliness, he told himself it was just a dream. Even if it hadn't been a dream, the star had disappeared. Right? He was just turning towards Leo when a flash caught his eyes. The star was there! Bright as before. Glancing over at Leo he noticed his brothers eyes widen at the stars sudden appearance. Both brothers stood staring at the star for some time, All else forgotten. After a while though Raph turned and made his way to his brothers side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Leo jerked his gaze away from he star he could have sworn wasn't there before, to look at his brother. "We should be looking for the others, we're sitting ducks"

They turned to leap to the next rooftop, jerking to a halt when a silvery voice whispered softly.

_"A wish Granted..."_

* * *

_Authors Note: And so ends this Supposedly One Shot. Hope you like it. I know this chapter is kinda mushy. But what the hey..._

_Thanks to the reviewers._


End file.
